


Burning Brighter Together

by Capancakes



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Brother Feels, Child Abuse, Gen, Hansel is not having a good life, M/M, Western, half a second of, more characters as written, or lives as the case maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capancakes/pseuds/Capancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark magic doesn’t affect the Kuhn siblings but good magic can, which is fine because a Good Witch would never use harmful magic on a human. Unfortunately what can save you, can also harm you.</p>
<p>Five times Hansel woke up alone in a different time and had to live without Gretel and the one time he remembered and burned the world to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2 Gunmen and a Diabetic Agent

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest I picked and choose for whatever suited me. Which is why Hansel sweets problem is only mentions in one of these. I'll be happy to explain any confusion this story presents because i realize my logic is a bit screwy sometimes.

Dark magic doesn’t affect the Kuhn siblings but good magic can, which is fine because a Good Witch would never use harmful magic on a human. Unfortunately what can save you, can also harm you.

 

 

**S.W.A.T.**

A couple found him. With sleep still in his eyes and strange memories running through his head. They were a nice couple. Taught him English. Obtained him papers he didn’t have. But something was wrong.  Not with the couple. Not with the world. Wrong with him. Something was missing and the newly minted Brain Gamble felt it _everyday_. And so Gamble took that feeling out on everyone around him – except the couple, the sweet Gambles. (They were so good to him, too good. But he knew, knew family was important. At least he thought he knew that. Wasn’t sure of much anymore. Except the emptiness. And the guns in his hands.)

                That feeling, that emptiness, lead to picking up the guns and they felt right in his grip. The more powerful the better, the more right. That eventually lead to SWAT and Jim. Jim who made the ache lesson just a bit, Jim who never understood. But then the fights with the boss began. But then the Gambles were going to lose their home – the couple who had done so much, put up with so much (and family WAS important). They needed the money so took the job. The one with the French Drug Lord. He was going to help them, repay them for all they did for him.

But even in the end nothing went right,

nothing felt right.

 

**The Wild West**

                No one in any of the towns he visited knew who he was. In some towns he was a hero, in some he was a villain, in most he was just a drifter passing through. Unimportant and completely forgettable to most he met.

                He was good gambler, even better with a gun. Had to be in order to live. He would do for just about anything for money. Sometimes he some out ahead and sometimes he just beat the mob out of town. In one town, that was just a bit to corrupt, he was in the right place wrong time. He wondered in on the sheriff with someone he shouldn’t have been with, someone just a bit too young. For a moment the sheriff’s face changed, it was ugly, cracked and miscolored. A smoking hole replaced the sheriffs forehead. He took to cleaning up the town, ridding it of men and women like the sheriff. A feeling of nostalgia swept over him to he stayed.

                He wasn’t the best sheriff, he wasn’t the worst sheriff. He made mistakes and he protected his town. Yet when he died, saving two small siblings from the robbers who killed their parents, all the townspeople could put on his tombstone was “Sheriff” and a single date.

(The two siblings he saved traveled and save many people. Some say what they fought wasn’t’ always human, some say it was all rigged so the siblings could con honest people out of their money. Because there was always money, except when a sheriff would ask just the right way at a certain time of year and maybe just maybe there was dead parents.

Newspapaers hailed them the “Saviors Grimm”.)

 

**Bourne Legacy**

“Butterflies.”

“ He isn’t taking this seriously”

“kitten…a .32 revolver…”

“He’s a good agent”

“….strawberry, definitely a strawberry”

“But he’s not the best. We barely come out ahead with him. With his odd strain of diabetes we risk something every time we send him out in the field.” The two men watched the subject of the discussion through a one way mirror. The man sat across from a psychologist listing off what he saw in the blots of ink.

“…the blood spatter of someone hitting several wires strung up between two trees at a high speed…”

A file rested between the two spectaors and seemed to be about the man across from them. Several phrases were highlighted.

– Aaron Cross –

“Lets play a word association game. Say the first thing that comes to mind, Okay Aaron? Home.”

– found in Germany –

“Far”

– amnesia – previous training – unknown –

“Past”

“Gone”

– strong desire to become better for  ‘them’ – scars running along –

“Family….Aaron, family”

“Protect”

– mission – child killed – slight memory resurface – unstable – unknown –

“Children”

“Save”

– diabetes – odd, unknown – uncommonly bad reaction to burning chems in –

“Sick”

“Cursed”

– mysterious – unknown – unconfirmed – unknown – unknown – odd – unknown –

“Kill”

“Bad ones”

“Send him to the cabins. If we’re lucky he dies on the way. If not we kill him and Three together.

Aaron Cross won’t be problem for Outcome much longer.”


	2. Another Agent with a Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more proof not to trust a therapist, especially a spy's therapist. Also bad language is used (by the therapist).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could give a whole bunch of reasons for why this hasn't been updated but instead I'll just tell you why it is being updated. I don't want to sleep so i started cleaning my room but that's also boring and I found my notebook of writings in a box sooo PROCRASTINATION! (and its not even from something that I'm being forced to do)  
> also A THOUSAND THANKS to GalahadsGurl for be so sweet and not being mad at me because I was to lazy to check and see if Kuhn was actually canon. Which apparently it isn't. Its just such a fantastic name it should be. So in case you didn't catch that-- credit for the name Kuhn as the last name of Hansel and Gretel goes to GalahadsGurl.

"Hello Will."

"Hello Doctor," William Brandt gave an easy smile as he slid on to the couch across from me."I've got news."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Agent Hunt's recent team request would it?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. Brandt's smile only grew. "Are you sure that its the best thing for you after Croatia?" The smile slide off his face with a wince.

"E-Agent Hunt and I have talked about -- what occured." His words came out slow and censored, which meant he knew the truth. Damn. "Agents Hunt, Cater, Dunn, and myself have already proven to be a good team and I'm not living up to my full potential in this office." He sounded more confident then he ever had. Damn those agents.Croatia had been a godsend, making it so easy to crush Brandt's confidence and soul. It has been so simple to convince him to take a desk job out of the way and unlikely to regain his memories.

"But Will you're Head Analyst. The IMF is going to need you doing this time of transition."

He gave a sharp jerk of his head. "I had several people who directly assisted me and I've recommended Macy to officially take over for me."

"What about the nightmares? You said you used to get them all the times while working in the field." The agent's fidgeting was the beginning of my win.

"Nightmares implied they were bad and I didn't want them. They were-- I- I miss them. They were comfortable and safe." He glanced at he door and broke into a huge grin as that bastard Hunt peaked through the door window. The idiot turned back to me, straight and confident, and just like that, I had lost. "Doc you've been a good friend but one way or another I will be working in the field. So when the time comes from my psych eval, I would appreciate a 'yes'." I stared for a moment. As good as it was for us to have him in the office it was better for him to see me as a friend. It would be even worse to lose and still have him in the field. Never doubt a Kuhn's word.

"If I find you fit for field work, I'll do everything to help you out of the office." I gave a reassuring smile as he all but skipped out of my office to meet Hunt for their 'lunch date'.

Mortals can be such a hassle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty upset. I lost everything except for the last paragraph of the fifth life but i guess that's what i get for putting it off for so long. I think I can recreate it though if I ever actually sit down to write it. the avengers one will be a bitch to write and as much as i love that one already, I'm not looking forward to actually putting that monster down in writing. (Sorry about all the cussing in this one)

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies if anyone can guess why I made Hansel a sheriff. Because there is a reason behind my logic, sometimes.


End file.
